


I Am Curious

by kryssyv



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Threesome, dd/lg, in "you" person, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryssyv/pseuds/kryssyv
Summary: Chris walks in while you and Zig have some kinky time! Will he stay and join the fun, or leave awkwardly and damage a good friendship?I kind of liked writing this a lot! I might do a series with more DD/LG stuff. also sorry about title it's not so fitting.





	I Am Curious

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to trash park. also kind of spoilers for the senior but idk it's not too bad it's really just smut.

I Am Curious  
A Freshman Fanfic

Chris walks in while you and Zig have some kinky time! Will he stay and join the fun, or leave awkwardly and damage a good friendship?

 

Your own apartment! It’s filled with colorful paintings, romantic lights, and a rug that surprisingly, your pup has found a way to avoid having accidents on. Your own freedom, your own space- no one to judge you and Zig’s lifestyle.

Since the events of your junior year, your life has gotten so much better. You even found some adorable outfits and didn’t cost a fortune, and you took the opportunity to wear one toda-

“Young lady,” Zig’s stern voice echoes through the living room. “That dress is way too short.” He sits beside you closely, eyes locking onto yours. 

You turn away and huff, before you get sucked into those chocolate eyes and submit. “It’s actually a jumper.” 

“It’s too short, that’s what it is.” He retorts back, grabbing your wrist and pulling you up from the couch. 

“Look at this!” Zig yanks your jumper up, and without going too far, your whole thigh is already exposed. “And you went out like this today?”

You smirk devilishly. “I did, and I was super clumsy today too. I think that’s why everyone looked at me every time I dropped my pen.” You smile at him innocently, and pull your wrist away. “I’m so clumsy, Daddy.” 

The name sends a twitch to Zig’s cock, and he’s not sure how long he can keep the foreplay going.

There’s a moment of silence, a sexual tension so thick your pup could chew on it. You’re not sure if he’s going to smack you or make out with you. Either way, you’re content with both options.

You pretend to walk away, knowing well he’s not going to let you go far in this tiny apartment. “Where do you think you’re going?” He says, this time grabbing your arm above your elbow tightly.

“I wanna go see my boyfriend.” You bite your lip, not daring to look his way.

“You’re wearing grown up clothes, and your have a boyfriend?” Zig says in that tone of voice, the hard one that makes your undies wet and your brain foggy. But you want to keep up the charade.

He’s dragging you by the arm into the bedroom, despite your protests and your half hearted attempt to actually get away. 

“Daddy, stop! No fair!”

Your pup yawns and stays in the living room, knowing the routine, knowing well you’re not in any danger.

“You’re being a bad girl,” Zig starts as he plops you on the bed. “Daddy is very disappointed in you.” He begins to shove the jumper up around your waist, but you lightly push his hands down.

“No, Daddy, I wanna be a big girl!” You say so cutely, squirming on the blue sheets. 

“Sweetie you’re not a big girl, you’re my little girl.” He kisses your hands tenderly, and your loins begin to throb. But you still squirm, knowing damn well how this is going to end.

You begin to lightly whine, pretending to cry and even rub your eyes. He reaches over to the head of the bed, and in one swift motion he hands you a plushie goat that you reluctantly take.

You snuggle with it closely as Zig presses his fingers to your crotch. 

“Mm, so wet for me, baby.” He whispers, pushing up against the fabric. You lean your head onto the sheets, but close your legs. 

He licks his lips and gently pulls his hand out. He stands there for a bit, admiring the view of your still clothed body, hard as a rock. 

You sneak a glance at him, grinning from ear to ear. Playfully, you scoot over to the head of the bed, pretending to get away. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” He growls, grabbing your leg, tickling you everywhere. 

You get into a fit of giggles, your groins still aching for his touch. Eventually his hands brush up on your cunt, changing the mood from fun to hot in a mere split second.

“Daddy,” You pout, pushing your crotch right against his hand. 

Zig kisses you hungrily, absolutely done with the foreplay, and focusing on getting your undies down without breaking the kiss. 

In the living room, your pup stiffens. After all, his owners are here, so who could it be at the door? With his ears on alert and his tail up in the air, he inches to the door.

The retriever softens up when he sees a familiar face, and proceeds to lick his hand. 

“Hey, pup!” Chris bends down to rub his belly. “Your mom forgot her notes at my dorm, she sa-” 

The blonde stiffens, his ears adjusting to the noise in the next room.  
“Who’s your daddy??”

“Mmpf! You are, sir!”

“That’s right, baby.” Chris hears panting and moaning, and his face becomes beet red. He is unsure what to do, never in his life had he been in this sort of situation before.

He swallows a gulp of saliva he doesn’t realize he’s holding, and quietly places your folder on the couch.

Your pup wants to play with Chris, and happily jumps on him, barking. “Hey!” He tries to shush the dog, but notices the heavy breathing stopped in the other room. 

“Chris?” You come out the room, wearing only your rainbow shirt, your hair a mess. 

He freezes, and for a moment he rather just wished for death at that point. “I, uh, didn’t see anything.” He blushes hard, looking away from your nakedness from the waist down. 

“You startled me, I didn’t know what he was barking at.” You let out a breath of relief. 

“Baby, who is-” Zig starts but stops as he sees Chris staring at a painting. The two of you share a glance, filled with devious intentions. You two have the same mind. That’s why you love each other.

You practically skip over to Chris, holding his hand gently. He is still cautious and refuses to look at you. 

“Chris, you should come into the bedroom with us.” Your touch is soft, your voice inviting, and you see in his expression he is trying very hard to say no.

“I know you haven’t seen anyone since you dated Becca, and she told me that all you did was make out.” You try to reason. “You should take a load off, and put it on me.” You giggle, pulling him across the room.

He compiles, but he still doesn’t look at you. 

...

“I’ve never had anybody watch before.” Zig manages to say in between breaths. Chris sits on the edge of the bed, staring at you two go ham on each other. 

The blonde doesn’t notice what was said, not that it mattered much. After all, you think it’s really hot.

You throw your head in Chris’ lap, and instinctively he rubs your head and plays with your hair. His eyes flicker between you and Zig. 

Zig positions himself between your legs, but before he enters, he licks his lips and dives in Chris’ lips. The male freezes for a second, slowly easing into the kiss. 

Under your head, you can feel Chris growing in his jeans. Seeing them made you aroused even more, and you grab Zig’s member and put him in you. 

Your throbbing cunt’s yearn for this still doesn’t please it, and it’s still so painful and now full. You need more.

You turn on your side to flip over, Zig pulling out just to go right back in, only with a view of your ass. Desperately, you yank open Chris’ pants and pull out his cock, already dripping with precum.

His mouth hangs open, he is unsure if this is a dream. He is sober; half of his brain thought it was surreal, while the other half just wanted him to stop thinking and enjoy your blowjob.

He sees Zig pounding on you, gripping your asscheeks tightly. Your hair is messy, your shirt rolled all the way up to your breasts, and they jiggle with each thrust of Zig’s cock.

It’s a beautiful sight, and Chris can’t remember the last time when he was this aroused. 

“Mm, you’re Daddy’s good girl.” Zig groans, sweat beading down his glistening face. 

Chris takes notice when you moaned on his cock after hearing that. You stop sucking when Zig picks up the pace, and you pant faster and faster.

“Umf! Daddy,” You moan shakily. “I’m gonna cum.” You flip around, and Zig has your left leg up high. He’s hitting you from a new, deep angle, and Chris holds your hand, while his free one strokes your cheek.

“Baby, cum all over Daddy’s cock.” He breathes heavily, and he looks absolutely gorgeous, and you glance between him and Chris. The blonde smiles and it looks innocent. 

“Go ahead, sweetie. Be a good girl, for Daddy.” Chris’ words send you off on a high kite, you’re shaking crazily and you’re positive you’re peeing on Zig’s dick. 

Your inner walls cave in and stretch out, and it takes a hold on Zig and he can’t help but release inside you. You’re both a sweaty mess, and you plop your head down on Chris’ lap, grinning at the still erect member. 

You go to continue your blowjob, but he stops you, a blush coming up again. 

“You don’t have to finish.”

Zig gets off of you and stretches at the other side of the bed. You get on your knees, so you and Chris are at the same height. With your exposed breasts, you give him a hug that makes your crotch groan a bit.

It takes him by surprise, but he likes it. It’s a soft, inviting, hug, and he hears your heartbeat still racing from her chest. Chris breathes in your hair, and just when it couldn’t get any better, you sneakily have your cunt just above his cock. 

You ease down on it, and Chris gasps, nuzzling even deeper into your hair and neck as you take him in full.

He’s sitting down, but his legs are wobbly. His member expands inside you, and although Zig is still the biggest you’ve ever had, Chris is second. 

You rock your hips gently, since you’re still sore from Zig. It feels amazing though, and soon enough you’ve picked up the pace. 

Chris gazes over toward your man, who watches with intense, lustful eyes. He crawls to Chris, and he opens his mouth slightly, letting Zig in again. 

After a shorter than last time make out session, Zig stands up, and pushes Chris to be more at the middle of the bed. He’s hovering over you now, a typical but hot missionary style service. 

Chris is thrusting on you, and it’s clumsy and not as good as Zig, but he’s passionate and you love him anyway. You aren’t sure when the football player’s pants were completely off, but you scope out Zig bending down, and lapping his tongue on Chris’ ass.

Neither you or Zig knew that Chris could howl. It was raw and instinctive, and Zig had to continue. You notice that Chris was lost in his own pleasure from the receiving end, to the point where he didn’t fuck you anymore.

You don’t mind, and you scoot up to kiss him. You spread your legs, and play with yourself, your other hand pumping Chris’ shaft up and and down. 

Zig pauses the oral, and uses his finger to stretch Chris out. You miss him, and whine when he’s not paying attention to you. 

“You miss Daddy?” He gives you that sly, bad boy look you found attractive since day one. 

You nod your head and pout, playing with yourself. 

“Lay down.” Zig urged to Chris. He does so, and you and Zig take your positions- You on Chris’ face, him by Chris’ ass. 

Zig is still pumping his ass, this time with two fingers, and watches you as you squirm while Chris hungrily eats you out. He reaches up and holds onto your thighs, not intending to let you go. 

You wiggle and lean closer to Zig, and you two share a nice, long kiss. You wink, putting your body flush with Chris, a classic 69, as you go down on him again. 

Zig leaves, returning a minute later. Still sucking, you glance at Zig as he enters Chris. The blonde’s grip on you gets tighter, and you feel him moan through the vibrations of your womanhood. 

His legs curl up, and Zig isn’t even half way there. Slowly he inches closer, and you lift your ass up to make sure the poor boy doesn’t suffocate. 

“Oh, ohh my God!” Chris huffs, and you take the opportunity to ride on his dick. 

“OH!” He moans, the sensation of being inside someone and being filled overwhelming. He cums in you at an instant, and you can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. 

You turn around, and Zig has the same face, but neither of you are mad.

Chris gasps for air, his heart racing a mile a minute. He turns to you, worried. “I-I’m so sorry I did that,” He stutters. “How do you clean up??”

You giggle and get off of him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “My Daddy always cleans me up.” 

Zig is half way there, cleaning up on himself first. “What? Oh, yeah. Come here, princess.” 

You beam at him, climbing off the bed and wait for Zig to finish. With the towel, he digs in your crotch until you’re clean. 

“Go pee, baby.” Zig says, passing the towel to Chris. 

“On you?” You grin, already heading to the bathroom. 

“No, but tomorrow, sure.” He winks. 

Chris sits up on the bed after finding a clean side of the towel. He’s sweaty and he still feels high, and he is embarrassed all over.  
He tries to find the right thing to say, but then again, he supposes there’s nothing much to discuss. He gets up and dresses, as Zig sits on the bed looking through his phone. 

The barista finally notices the tension hanging over Chris. “That was really fun. You were great. We should do this again sometime.”

He is shocked. “Really? I thought I, well I thought I looked kind of silly.” 

Zig laughs, getting up to put a hand on his shoulder. He is still naked, and despite of the earlier events, Chris still looks away. 

“If you enjoyed it, we can most definitely do this again.” He smirks. “But there is just one rule. I’m always Daddy.” 

A relief swoons over Chris, and he has a hundred curious questions, but he is tired, and he knows everyone else is too. You come out of the bathroom, begging him to stay.

Chris tells you that he still has some last minute homework to be done, and kisses your forehead as he heads out the door. “I know I’m not Daddy, but I still want to call you princess.” 

Your heart sinks into a pit of warmth, you feel so giddy inside. “I know Zig wouldn’t mind that.” Your smile is wide, and Chris leaves, feeling relaxed, intrigued, and overall, satisfied.


End file.
